The present invention relates, generally, to a surfboard provides its rider with greater maneuverability than conventional surfboards, and a method for its manufacture.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel surfboard that yields to its user greater maneuverability, while still be cost-effective to manufacture and economical for ultimate retail purchase.
The foregoing and related objects are achieved by the present invention for a surfboard that it made of ethyl vinyl acetate and polyethylene.
The surfboard of the invention is made by cutting to the shape of a conventional surfboard, high-density ethyl vinyl acetate, which is then wrapped in a protective polyethylene shell. Thereafter, the surfboard is heated for approximately fifteen minutes at a temperature sufficient for bonding the polyethylene shell to the high-density ethyl vinyl acetate. Once bonding is complete, the surfboard is then cooled and, if necessary, sculptured to its final shape.
The final shape of the surfboard may be that of any conventional surfboard otherwise known to the skill artisan and may, preferably, include a xe2x80x9ckick tail.xe2x80x9d
The surfboard of the present invention is both more sleek than conventional surfboards, thereby improving a rider""s performance, enjoyment and maneuverability, as well as more efficient and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when considered in combination with the accompanying drawing figures which illustrate certain preferred embodiments of the present invention. It should, however, be noted that the accompanying drawing figures are intended to illustrate only certain embodiments of the claimed invention and are not intended as a means for defining the limits and scope of the invention.